charmedfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
We Will Fight
“Jack,” - Prue Plot The four sisters project into Phoebe’s condo. “So what are we going to do? Just run?” asked Paige, standing in front of her three sisters. “No. We will fight!” said Piper, a little smile on her face. “If we can,” whispered Phoebe looking out the window avoiding her sister’s stare. Phoebe’s body shook as she closed her eyes. “Is she okay?” asked Prue, looking at her sister. “Yeah she’s just having a premonition, come on Prue you’ve seen that face before,” said Paige, going to Phoebe’s otherside. Phoebe’s eyes snapped open; “I think I know what to do,” she said, smiling. -'Opening Credits'- “I am going to need Chris, Piper” said Phoebe, an awkward expression on her face. “You want to resurrect someone?” said Piper, chuckling at the idiocy. “Not someone… a demon,” said Phoebe, the same awkward expression on her face. “A demon?!” yelled Prue - “I don’t want you to do that just to save me,” said Prue, putting her hands up. “We are all at risk now though Prue,” said Paige, rubbing her shoulder. “What demon?” said Piper, sternly. “Kyra,” whispered Phoebe. “Kyra?!” chuckled Piper; “Why?” she added. “She is the best psychic I know… knew - she will be able to tell us what is going to happen by our current decisions and if we change them what the outcome will be!” yelled Phoebe, smiling. “Will Chris be able to resurrect a demon?” asked Paige, worried. “Well he resurrected Valkiline perfectly fine,” said Piper. “Valkiline?” asked Prue, confused. Piper waved it off signaling she will tell them another time. “We can’t go back to the attic to get Chris though; Bellamin will be there,” worried Paige, again. Chris orbed in. “Oh,” said Paige, stepping back. “Telepath over here,” smiled Phoebe, proud of herself. “You want me to resurrect a demon?” asked Chris in his gentle voice. “A good demon,” corrected Phoebe - “Oh, she will want to be made human after she helps us… oh well,” she added. “Do you think you can do that baby?” asked Piper, picking up the nine year old. “Yes mommy,” he whispered, Piper put him back down. The little boy sat down on the floor and crossed his legs, closing his eyes. “She’s called Kyra and she was a seer and-” Phoebe began to explain when she stopped. “I’ll just send you a telepathic image… it’s all good,” she added, stepping back and closing her eyes also. “Well… this is awkward,” laughed Prue; staring at the two mutes. A couple of seconds went by when Chris whispered “Vitalium Vitalius.” - “Was that meant to be it? Is she meant to be here yet?” asked Piper looking down at her son. “No it takes a few seconds to take effect,” whispered Phoebe, her eyes still closed. A few more seconds went by when sparkles appeared across the room. “This is it,” smiled Phoebe excitedly opening her eyes, Chris opened his also and stood, staring at the sparkles. A few more seconds went by when the sparkles began to form a humanoid shape, as they went away; a very beautiful women with a purple silk shawl over her shoulders stood. “Hey babes!” she screamed, smiling. -'Short Commercial Break'- “Kyra!” shrieked Phoebe running up to the demon. “Oh god,” said Piper, rolling her eyes - Paige looked on, awkwardly. “How the hell did you resurrect me?” she said, gleefully. “I did it,” said Chris, smiling proudly. “Cute,” responded Kyra, nodding in approval. “But why?” she continued, her smile fading. “We need your help,” said Paige stepping forward. “Have the High Court told you?” Kyra asked. “How do you know about that?” asked Phoebe, staring at the demon. “Honey...I’m a seer, I know everything,” she winked. “What do you propose we do?” asked Paige, shyfully. “Have you girls ever heard of the Death Tree?” asked the demon, cryptically. “Yeah, you can use its branches to negate the effects of potions and spells,” said Piper, spiking an interest in this subject. “Do you know why it does this?” asked Kyra, looking around the room. “Is any of this relevant?” asked Prue, impatiently. “Sweetie, shut up,” smiled Kyra; Prue snarled. “No, why?” asked Phoebe, ignoring Prue. “A Death Tree becomes a Death Tree when it is used as a Nemeton,” said Kyra, pacing around the sisters with her shawl flowing behind her. “A Nemeton?” asked Prue, still impatient. “A sacred place, used by ancient Gaelics, where they would commit human sacrifices. The power from the sacrifice went into the Nemeton giving it strength and power which was then believed by Celtics that the power transferred into the humans worshiping it,” Kyra continued. “I’m sorry, but is ANY of this actually relevant to our current dilemma?” asked Piper, now also getting impatient. Kyra threw her a dirty look. “Once the tree that is the Nemeton loses it’s power from the lack of sacrificial blood, it becomes a Death Tree. A tree that absorbs any power it can take just to survive,” finished Kyra. “Like an empty void…” said Phoebe, realisation hitting her. “But our individual voids aren’t empty? The collective our power is damaged,” said Paige, confused. “The voids are also damaged, they’re overwhelmed with power that if they continue they will swallow all power around them,” said Kyra, strongly. “What does this have to do with the Nemeton and the Death Tree though?” said Prue, looking up at the demon. “When you die, and yes Prue you will die, the High Court will then go onto to remove the sisters’ powers. This will ultimately leave them defenseless - there voids...empty,” Kyra said, a dark vibe etched into her tone. “So the voids that contain our power will seek out what it has lost?” asked Phoebe, stepping round to the front of the demon. “When your power is removed, the voids will immediately seek it back. But your power will be in the hands of the High Court where the void cannot reach it. So it will go for the closest power…” Kyra said stepping around to Chris, Piper stood up. “No not your children,” said Kyra waving the defensive parent down. “What you girls need to do is find power, keep it close to you when your powers are taken, then, you will obtain power and the voids will stop seeking!” she yelled enthusiastic. “But what power?” asked Paige, pessimistically. “Well it’s up to you two to find it,” said Kyra, pulling her shawl back over her shoulder. “Us two?” both asked Piper and Phoebe. “Oh! I forgot to say. Only Paige’s wiccan abilities will be taken by the High Court, they can’t touch her innate Whitelighter abilities,” said Kyra, slumping down on the sofa next to Prue, smiling at her. “So we’ll go to the Power Brokers, get a power and we will be okay?” asked Piper, looking at Kyra for reassurance. “Ye-” Kyra suddenly stopped and her eyes glazed over. “Premonition,” whispered Phoebe looking around at her confused sisters. Kyra threw herself backwards as she came out of the premonition; “Scrap that,” she said, exhaustively. -'Commercial Break'- “What happened?” asked Phoebe, pulling Kyra back up. “You can’t go to the Power Brokers to get power, they’ll just trick you and you’ll be poisoned with demonic power and everything will fuck up,” she said sitting back down on the couch. “So what do we do?” asked Paige, sitting on the other side of the demon. “To be honest guys, I don’t actually know. All I know is that your voids will seek power and it could be disastrous,” sighed Kyra. “Then what do you recommend?” asked Prue. Kyra sat there silently. “I suggest you go to the High Court, talk to them,” said Kyra. “How do we do that?” asked Piper. “Bellamin,” whispered Prue. “I don’t want to go back to the attic, I don’t want to see him and I don’t to see them,” said Paige, flapping down her arms childishly. “Paige, sweetie, it’s the only thing I can think of,” whispered Kyra, disappointed in herself. Prue grabbed for Paige’s hand and Phoebe grabbed for the other; Piper held onto Chris and the five of them orbed away. Kyra remained seated, threading her fingers through her curly hair looking on, worryingly. The girls and Chris orb into the attic where Bellamin, Leo and Coop waited patiently. “We would like to see the High Court,” said Prue, bluntly and profound. “I don’t think that will be possible,” said Bellamin. “Either we see the High Court or..” Paige stumbled, not being able to think. “We drink a power tripling potion, expanding our power and further damaging the collective,” said Piper, sternly. Bellamin shifted uncomfortably at this; “I’ll be back soon,” he said. As he orbed away, Piper smiled proudly at herself. “What are guys doing?” asked Coop, panic written on his expression. “We’re not entirely sure but Kyra suggested it,” said Phoebe. “Kyra?” asked Leo, confused at the deceased demon he once failed to protect. “Yeah, Chris brought her back to life,” smiled Piper, ushering her child over to Leo. “Really?” asked Leo, impressed by his son’s power. Within moments, the four sisters teleport away in a bright flash of light. They teleported in front of seven beings all wearing golden cloaks except Bellamin, who was stood in the middle, wearing his usual silver robes. “Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews,” said a gentle, female voice - one of the golden cloaks stepped forward and lowered her hood. Underneath the golden was a pale skinned girl with bright, white hair. Phoebe stepped back. “Is that a..?” she asked, frightened. “A Banshee,” confirmed Bellamin. “One of the leaders is a demon?” asked Prue, sarcastically. “Banshees are not always demons…” said Bellamin, confused at what Prue had just said. “Banshees are demons who wander the earth feeding on the pain of innocent souls… I would know, I was one,” chuckled Phoebe, offended. “You were turned into a Demonic Banshee,” said the white haired woman. “I am just a Banshee, a Wailing Woman,” smiled the woman, innocently. “What’s your name?” asked Paige, kindly. “Nora,” she replied, gently; “And I am Bellamin’s mentor,” she added, turning around to Bellamin. He smiled. “Why did you want to see us?” spoke another leader, hood still raised. “Why? Because we want to know what the hell is going on!” screamed Piper. “Didn’t Bellamin tell you?” asked Nora. “Yeah he did but -” Piper was interrupted. “Then what is the problem?” Nora added, her gentleness fading from her tone. “What’s the problem?! You are going to make my son kill his aunt, my sister and take away our powers!” shrieked Piper, waving her hands at one of the columns behind the group of leaders, it combusted. “Take away your powers? And leave you defenseless?” asked Nora, now confused. “That’s what Bellamin said,” tiredly said Prue. “No no, if we take away your powers then your voids will-” Nora was also interrupted by Piper; “Consume everything around it we know.” Nora looked at Bellamin angrily. “I forgot to mention the next bit,” whispered Bellamin, embarrassed. Paige sighed at him. “We are going to give you power, we are a good organization we are not going to leave you for dead,” chuckled Nora. “So I die and they will be safe?” asked Prue, walking towards Nora. “Yes,” confirmed another leader, bluntly. “When?” asked Phoebe a tear in her face. “As soon as possible,” confirmed Nora. -'Commercial Break'- Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb into the attic. Leo shot up; “No,” he whispered. Before any of the sisters could explain, Prue and Nora appeared in a flash of white light. Leo stepped back; Prue was dressed in a white gown similar to that of a ghost. “Is this really happening?” asked Coop walking around the girls to Phoebe. “Indeed,” said Prue, surprisingly calm. “Why?” asked Leo, tears filling in his eyes. “Because it is the only way,” said Nora gently. “And who exactly are you?” said Leo aggressively stepping towards her. Nora looked up at Leo as her eyes glowed a silver and she growled creating a wispy shield around herself and Prue. “Honey,” whispered Piper, shaking her head as tears fell down her face. As he stepped away the shield depleted. “Would one of you get Chris?” asked Nora. Piper closed her eyes and looked down as the tears began to stream. “I’ll get him,” said Paige, walking away. “Are you one hundred percent sure there is no other way?” asked Piper, fighting the tears. “One hundred percent,” whispered Phoebe, tears now appearing in her eyes. Paige walked through the door with Chris’ hand in hers; “Is there anyway we can do this without him?” trembled Piper. “He’s the only known witch with access to the spell to do this peacefully,” said Nora, ushering Chris to stand next to Prue. “But there is something else, I will need the three of you too,” Nora said, waving her hand at them to closer. “For extra power?” asked Coop, Nora nodded. “It’s not easy to kill a Charmed One anymore,” she said. Nora waved her hand at mid-air and golden platform appeared, Prue lead on it much like a slab. “Ready?” asked Nora, her hand on Prue’s shoulder; she nodded. Nora looked at the three sisters and Chris and stepped away towards Leo and Coop. Chris placed both his little hands on each of Prue’s temples; Piper put her hands on Chris’ head and Phoebe and Paige placed theres on Chris’ shoulder. Seconds went past of complete silence as Chris concentrated, everyone in the room except Nora had tears in their eyes. “Vitalium Vitalis,” whispered the four witches - the camera pans around and does a close up of Prue’s eyes. Suddenly they shoot open, a golden colour; “Jack,” she whispers. The screen cuts to black.